


Spin the Bottle

by OptimisticJamie



Series: Soul Survivor: Hazel Moore [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Slight pining, thunder storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticJamie/pseuds/OptimisticJamie





	Spin the Bottle

Hazel didn’t like storms, even 200 years ago when they were simply water and lightning. The thunder scared her, the flashes of lightning made her jump. Now, 200 years later, storms were the stuff of nightmares, every time a flash of lighting illuminated the sickly green smog clouds she felt sick, radiation permeating her skin, and that of everyone around her. 

During such storms everyone could often find her in the dead centre of the house in the settlement, knees curled up, arms around herself with the windows and door tightly bolted.

This time MacCready found her in the living room of her Diamond City apartment, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders in her customary position; music from her pip-boy was playing the volume louder than she normally kept it.

He sat down next to her with a grunt, emptying the last of the Cherry Nuka Cola in his hand before he placed the bottle down in front of them on its side.

“What are you doing?” She asked with a squeak.

“Playing spin the bottle.” MacCready answered casually, as if it was something she should have already known.

“It’s only you, me and Dogmeat here.” Hazel responded.

“There’s no harm in giving it a try, right?”

Hazel shrugged. “Guess not.”

She didn’t uncurl from her position, but her hand snaked out to lower the volume of her pip-boy, returning it to the volume she usually kept it when travelling. Dogmeat lay beside her, he sighed heavily and turned his gaze on MacCready as he reached forward to spin the bottle on the carpet.

The glass bottle spun in a dizzying circle, gradually slowing till it stopped. Pointing straight at Dogmeat.

“Haha! That’s it, Mac, give the dog a smooch.” Hazel goaded, she unfurled enough to jab MacCready in the rips with her elbow.

MacCready laughed and rubbed his side before leaning across Hazel to plant a kiss on the top of the Shepherd’s head.

“Does that mean it’s Dogmeat’s turn?” MacCready asked.

“Are you nuts? He’s a dog!” Hazel laughed. 

She straightened her shoulders, letting the blanket fall to the floor, the radiation storm momentarily forgotten.

With a laugh MacCready spun the bottle again. Once again Dogmeat was favoured. With a quiet grumble he hoped Hazel didn’t hear he kissed the top of the dog’s snout. Sitting back on his haunches he looked at Hazel expectantly. “Your turn.”

She snorted before she pushed the spout of the bottle, making it turn on the carpet. It stopped dead on MacCready.

His heart leapt. Maybe spin the bottle wasn’t the best idea. He could handle it if Dogmeat was the preferred receiver of his affection, but kissing Hazel, kissing his boss, was something else entirely.   
They had kissed before, when he first realised that he had strong feelings for her, she had been cornered by ferals, out of ammo, using a Bowie knife to cut them down. 

Out of desperation he had kissed her, firm and hard. He had made some excuse about celebrating a victory, all the while his heart pounded right out of his chest, a sickly feeling of déjà vu overcoming his thoughts. 

Now, though, there were no ferals to make an excuse out of, and Hazel’s lips were already so close to his he could feel her body heat, when had she gotten so close?  
He had no time, nor the want, to think about it as Hazel pressed her lips to his gently. He moved to cup the back of her head, fingers threading through her long hair smoothly, as he deepened the kiss. He was delighted when she opened her mouth against him and her tongue slicked out to taste him, tentatively, carefully, like she was testing the boundaries.

All too soon the kiss was over and she was pulling away, hazel green eyes open and bright, peering at him, awaiting his reaction. He licked his bottom lip, wanting to savour the feel of her mouth on his in such a tender way.

She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when Dogmeat barked, jumping up only to sprawl in both their laps.

They both groaned, trying to dislodge the animal when a thunderous crash echoed through the apartment. Once again Hazel was beneath her blanket, as curled up as she could with a German Shepherd on her lap.

Wordlessly MacCready stretched his arm across her shoulder and pulled her to him. When she didn’t move away he sighed. He might just have a chance yet.


End file.
